Las autenticas razones
by kurenai-acuario
Summary: Todos pensaban que la muerte de Asuma fue por una mision... Pero se equivocan, el amor te puede llevar a hacer locuras, y eso, lo descubre Hidan. Kurenai x Hidan! Lemmon Casi inexistente xD soy mala pa eso . R&R ; Disfrutad!


_Disclamer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Esto es un Kurenai/Hidan. Me aburría, y pensé que la pareja quedaba bien, así que… xD

* * *

Hidan se encontraba sentado en una gruesa rama de un árbol, observando como el sol caía por el horizonte, mientras que la luna tomaba su puesto, para dar descanso a todo el mundo… o no. El peligrisaceo estaba callado, algo raro en él, hacía un par de días que había acabado con Asuma Sarutobi, un Ninja de Konoha, un Jounin, un simple Jounin el cual se había atrevido a enfrentarse al inmortal. Patético.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que, Hidan no lo había matado por que este se entrometiese en su misión, no, el tenia razones mas importantes para el, razones mas bellas que el placer de matar gracias a al intromisión de unos debiluchos. Hidan lo mató por amor. Esa puesta de sol, le recordó la primera vez que sus ojos chocaron con los ojos mas lindos con los cuales jamás se había encontrado, la primera vez que olfateo una fragancia tan dulce, la primera vez que había probado unos labios adictivos.

Ese recuerdo le hizo cerrar los ojos, deseaba volver a sentir esa calidez, deseaba verla de nuevo, deseaba estar con la especialista del arte del Genjutsu, Kurenai Yuhi. Solo una vez mas, una sola vez… sentir los labios de aquella mujer pasearse por su torso… sus manos acariciándole la espalda, como la necesitaba…

El adorador de Jashin estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no escucho la voz de su compañero llamarlo una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba.

-Despierta, tenemos que seguir persiguiendo al portador del Biju… ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy callado, y eso no es parte de tu personalidad

Kakuzu, realmente estaba preocupado por Hidan, el religioso nunca estaba así de raro, callado, pensando en sus cosas sin molestarlo. Era preocupante.

-Si, claro, vámonos… O mejor no, descansemos esta noche.

Kakuzu, se resigno, no dijo nada, solamente asintió, y se apoyo a los pies del árbol, dejando a Hidan solo, con sus recuerdos. El peligris cerró los ojos, intentando visualizar de nuevo a aquella mujer… pero solo consiguió recordar como se conocieron.

_**Flash Back **_

_Hidan había decidido ir a dar una vuelta, le hartaba estar dentro de la guarida, con todos los miembros, cada uno iba a lo suyo, y nadie respetaba su religión, idiotas. Pasó andando como unas dos horas y media, mientras miraba como los animales corrían de un lado para otro, como si escapasen de algo. Ese algo era la lluvia, la cual había empezado a brotar de las nubes como una lagrima de los ojos._

_-¡Tsk! ¡¡¡Tenía que empezar a llover justo ahora!!!_

_Molesto, Hidan siguió andando, en busca de alguna cueva donde refugiarse de la lluvia, por suerte, la capa de Akatsuki lo protegía lo suficiente de la lluvia, como para no preocuparse demasiado de la fría llovizna. Los árboles pasaban ante sus ojos, su respiración cada vez se agitaba __más y más. Fijó su mirada en el suelo, y siguió adelante, pero en pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que ante el, a menos de dos metros, un gran cúmulo de tierra se fijaba. Antes de chocar con ella, dio la vuelta en un árbol, pero para su sorpresa, chocó con alguien. Pero claro, Hidan era musculoso, esté solo se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, en cambio, el individuo se cayó al suelo._

_-Pero bueno ¡Ten mas cuida...!- Se quedó hipnotizado._

_Ante él, se encontraba la mujer mas bella que había conocido en toda su vida, ni siquiera Konan, la cual, escondía una belleza increíble bajo esa capa, podría simplemente llegarle a la suela de los zapatos a ésa mujer. Su pelo negro, ondulado, y rebelde caía a una altura inferior a sus hombros, además, estaba empapado, por lo cual se pegaba al rostro de la mujer; aun y cuando ésta estaba sentada en el suelo, gracias al choqué, podía visualizar un cuerpo escultural, ni que la mismísima Afrodita, diosa griega, podría igualar; sus piernas, largas, parecían que gritaban, para acariciarlas; daban ganas de devorar esos sensuales y carnosos labios; y ahora, que por fin la mujer abría los ojos, podía ver los rubíes que se escondían tras esos parpados, preciosos._

_Pero de pronto su sueño se rompió, en su frente, llevaba la bandada de Konoha, era una enemiga, tragó saliva al sentir como un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, y sintió melancolía por pensar que tenía que matarla. La mujer, había sacado un kunai y miraba atentamente al religioso, pero no seguía sus movimientos, observaba ese cuerpo bien formado que se podía ver tras la capa que llevaba abierta; esos ojos violetas mirándola atentamente; su pelo gris-blanco, peinado perfectamente hacia atrás.__ Era el hombre perfecto._

_-Ninja de Konoha…-Bufó uno._

_-Miembro Akatsuki…- Bufó la otra._

_Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, muy incomodo, la lluvia seguía cayendo, y parecía que una tormenta bien fea iba a devastar todo. Después de unos segundos, el Akatsuki hablo._

_-Me encantaría matarte monada, pero no quiero deshonrar a Jashin, destruyéndote mientras estás en desventada por la lluvia…-Ni él se creyó su propia excusa- A si que, que te parece si… ¿Vamos a algún sitio a refugiarnos, y después peleamos?_

_-¡Oh! Si, claro, que detalle por tu parte- Ironizó la mujer levantándose del suelo y empezando a caminar- Vamos, creo que por allí eh visto una cabaña…_

_Hidan la siguió en silencio, y se quedó mirando, como la mujer movía sus caderas al dar cada paso._

"_Dios, como siga así… ¡Juro que me tiro encima y me la como a besos! ¿Quién le manda a caminar así?" Pensó._

_Estuvieron caminando unos minutos, mientras que la lluvia se hacia mucho mas peligrosa, de pronto, Hidan pudo ver como la mujer que camina en frente tiritaba de frío. Con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, el peligris se acerco a ella, y se pegó, mientras la tapaba con la capa. La chica se quedo atónita, y su cara tomaba un todo rosado mientras miraba al Akatsuki, el cual miraba a otro lado, y soltaba un bufido._

_-No quiero que te pongas enferma, si no, mi victoria no tendrá gloria alguna…Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? No quiero hacer mi ritu- Fue cortado por la Ninja._

_-Kurenai Yuhi… ¿Y tu?_

_-Hidan…_

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que llegaron a una casa, en buen estado, pero por como se encontraban las ventanas, todas sucias, parecía abandonada. Sin esperar mucho, entraron en la casa, y siguieron pegados el uno con el otro. La casa por dentro era humilde, una cocina, un baño, un salón, y una habitación con una sola cama. Casi nada estaba decorado, pero había una chimenea y madera, lo cual, hizo que los dos ninjas, se dirigiesen a paso igual, y sin separarse hacía ella._

_-Bueno, podremos secarnos…-Dijo la morena._

_Hidan al asentir, sintió como su barbilla tocaba la melena negra de Kurenai, haciendo que se separase de ella bruscamente._

_-Si… Claro, creo que… será mejor dormir mientras que la ropa se seca…_

_La morena al darse cuenta de lo mismo que Hidan, simplemente asintió, se dieron la espalda, y empezaron a quitarse la ropa, solo hasta quedar en ropa interior, por parte de Hidan, solo la capa y unos pantalones fueron tirados al suelo, quedando en unos Boxers negros, bien ajustados, y Kurenai, se quito las ventas y la manga que formaban su extraño traje, quedando en unas bragas parecidas a shorts blancas, muy pequeñas, junto a una camiseta de rejillas, que llevaba por encima de un ajustado top negro, y los dejo ante la chimenea. Estaba sonrojada, y para evitar que Hidan lo notase, encendió la chimenea y tiro madera, haciendo que el fuego iluminase mejor el lugar, y el ligero calor era notorio. A Hidan se le escapo la mirada, y observó descaradamente a Kurenai, que se encontraba de rodillas ante el fuego, esa mujer era tan perfecta, tan bella, y desde que la había visto sentía algo extraño por todo su cuerpo. Un deseo incontrolable se apodero de él, pero prefirió aguantar, solo unas horas, unas simples horas…_

_-Solo un dormitorio…_

_Hidan dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la chica, e intento que su rostro se tornase irónico, aunque no lo consiguió._

_-¿Miedo a dormir conmigo? Tranquila, no muerdo… Bueno…no a mujeres enemigas._

_-No, lo que me preocupa es que luego tendré que ducharme en lejía y acido para desintoxicarme- La mujer hablo tranquilamente, dejando a Hidan con la boca abierta. ¿Desde cuando una mujer se atrevía a hablarle así? _

_-Ja, Ja muy__ graciosa… Yo me voy a la cama…_

_Hidan se dirigió mosqueado a la habitación donde supuestamente, dormiría junto a ojiroja, indignado, se tumbo en la cama, no era de matrimonio, pero tampoco era individual, con lo cual, tendrían que estar algo cerca. Al de pocos minutos, Kurenai, se tumbo al lado de Hidan, los dos estaban de espaldas, y sus cuerpos estaban separados por veinte centímetros escasos. Sentían el calor del otro tan cerca, y su estado de medio desnudez, el deseo empezada a nacer en ellos._

_-¿Yuhi?... _

_-Dime…_

_-Yo… yo…perdóname…_

_Kurenai se giro confusa, pero de pronto, Hidan se había echado encima de ella, aprisionando sus labios a los de ella, se quedaron quietos durante varios segundos, el religioso se iba a apartar de ella, por falta de contestación de la mujer, pero unos brazos lo retuvieron. La morena, había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del adorador de Jashin, y estaba profundizando el beso cada vez más y más._

_Hidan se posiciono encima de Kurenai, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello de la muchacha, y con la izquierda había empezado a acariciar todo su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, sin perderse cada detalle de ella, necesitaba memorizar cada centímetro, cada milímetro de su ser, repasaba sus curvas una y otra vez. Ella por su parte, simplemente lo sujetaba firme, hasta que sintió como su acompañante intentaba sacarle la camiseta de rejillas, esta se incorporo para quedarse con el top, que en poco tiempo también había desaparecido. _

_Ella se volvió a quedar tumbada bajo el cuerpo del Akatsuki, éste, no dejaba de mirar aquel par de voluptuosidades. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarro cada una de ellas con una mano, acariciándolas suavemente, mientras que volvía a besar a la Ninja de Konoha, la cual había empezado a clavar sus uñas en la espalda del criminal__, y mientras que lo arañaba, iba bajando lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura de sus boxers, e intento bajarlos inútilmente, el placer ante el contacto de las manos de Hidan con su pecho le volvía una inútil, pero claro, Hidan, comprendió, entonces, separó sus manos de ella, y se quito como pudo aquella prenda que incomodaba la situación. _

_-Si se supiese que estamos haciendo nos matarían…- Susurró ella._

_-Yo soy inmortal… y te protegería…_

_Al escuchar la contestación del hombre, Kurenai no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, y atraerlo hacía ella, para besarlo de nuevo, cosa que el accedió. De un brusco movimiento, la ojiroja quedo encima del peligris, y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, pasando a su pecho y su abdomen, hasta que sintió algo duro chocar contra su cuello, levanto la cabeza, y miro al miembro de Hidan, se quedo con la boca abierta._

_-Pero Dios mío… ¿Qué tienes hay, un árbol?- Él empezó a reír._

_-¿Demasiado grande para una Ninja de la hoja?_

_-¿Me estas retando, Akatsuki?- Dijo ella en tono pícaro._

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Que va… - Dijo en tono sarcástico._

_-Te vas a arrepentir…_

_El Akatsuki iba a decir algo, cuando solo un gemido ronco salió de su garganta__, haciendo que cerrase los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, pudo ver como Kurenai se había metido su miembro en la boca, y jugueteaba con su lengua. Esa vista fue realmente excitante, las mejillas rojas de Yuhi, los pequeños gemidos que daba al sentir el gran pene del hombre entrar en su boca, o mientras lo acariciaba con su mano, a Hidan eso le excitaba mas que el simple hecho de la acción de la mujer. Por otro lado, la boca de la morena se sentía realmente calida, y su experta lengua, era como si le estuviese dando el mejor masaje de su vida. Se podía notar que no era la primera vez de la joven, a leguas, ¿Tendría a alguien esperándole en la villa? Seguramente si, ¿Qué esperaba Hidan? ¿Qué ella dejase su, seguramente, gloriosa vida como kunoichi, para ir con él a una organización criminal? Si, bueno, no, no lo esperaba, lo deseaba, pero sabía muy bien, que no podría suceder._

_Por Jashin, esa mujer lo estaba matando de placer, cada lametón, cada succión, cada caricia, cada movimiento, eran sacudidas de placer. No tardó mucho en avisar a la kunoichi de que ya se venía, que se retirase._

_-Ah… Por Jashin… Me… Me vengo… Estoy… A-apunto…_

_Pero ella no se quitó, siguió con su trabajo, hasta que él, termino en su boca. Dificultosamente, ella tragó todo, y se relamió los labios, sabía salado, un sabor que ella nunca había probado, extrañamente diferente a la de cualquier otro, extrañamente… adictivo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Kurenai ya estaba tendida en la cama nuevamente, mientras que Hidan, jugaba con la lengua en el ombligo de ésta__. La Ninja empezó a sonrojarse suavemente, hasta que un grito casi mudo salió de su garganta; Hidan había arrancado, literalmente, sus bragas, e introducido dos dedos en ella, los cuales, sacó, después de moverlos un rato, para dejar de jugar con el ombligo, y empezar a lamer el sexo femenino que tenía ante él._

_Kurenai pasó sus piernas por los hombros de Hidan, atándose a su cuello, atrayéndolo más y más. La lengua de éste, empezó a jugar con el clítoris de ella, masajeándolo suavemente, mordiéndolo delicadamente, él disfrutaba de ese sabor tan delicioso que cubría aquella zona intima, y ella disfrutaba de las jugarretas de él.__ Tampoco tardó demasiado en venirse, con lo que Hidan relamió sus labios, limpiando los fluidos._

_Él se puso a la altura de Kurenai de nuevo, y mientras la besaba, la penetró sin previo aviso, ganando un gemido por parte de ella. Hidan sentía lo estrecho y calido que era el interior de la mujer que tenía abajo. El placer se apodero de los dos, y empezaron a mover sus caderas sincronizadamente, arrancando suspiros y jadeos roncos de las dos gargantas._

_La morena arqueó su espalda, mientras que el religioso besaba su cuello, chocando sus caderas con las de ella, intentando profundizar su unión, llevándoles cada vez más al límite del clímax. Cada embestida los entrelazaba cada vez mas, cada beso era como beber del mismísimo cielo, cada caricia era un roce inolvidable._

_Al de pocos minutos, los dos llegaron a ese momento tan deseado, compartiendo un gemido que tal vez, llegaba a grito. Él se hecho al lado de ella, abrazándola, y besándola en la mejilla._

_-Esto ha sido…_

_-Wow...-Terminó ella._

_-Si… Eso mismo._

_-No teníamos que haber hecho esto…_

_-¿Te arrepientes?_

_-Curiosamente, no._

_-Entonces no pienses en que ocurrirá si alguien se entera, por que yo te protegeré…_

_-No es eso._

_-¿Entonces que?_

_-Hidan… Yo ya tengo a alguien… En Konoha._

_-Me da igual, puedo ser "el otro", si puedo estar contigo…_

_Ninguno de los dos habló mas, se quedaron abrazados, y al de poco, se durmieron, compartiendo un lindo sueño, un sueño, en el cual, los dos, estaban juntos, sin barreras ni objeciones._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hidan abrió los ojos de nuevo, aún sentía su aroma pegado a su piel, esas dulces y delicadas manos acariciándole, esos labios, chocando ferozmente contra los suyos. La añoraba, la extrañaba, la deseaba, pero, sobre todo, la amaba.

Que Asuma Sarutobi apareciese en su camino, fue un golpe de suerte, o de desgracia, ¿Quién sabe? Él solo sabía, que a partir de ahora, Kurenai Yuhi, era toda para él.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, una mujer lloraba, estaba metida en su cama, con su fiel amiga al lado, acariciándole el cabello.

-Kurenai… Deja de llorar, harás mal al bebé.

-Le mentí…- Dijo la morena entre sollozos.

-¿Eh?

-El niño no es de Asuma…

-¿De quien es?- Preguntó Anko con temor de una posible violación a su, casi hermana.

-Es de… "El otro".

Anko se quedó dudosa, pero prefirió no preguntar, por el momento, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, cuando su amiga se recuperase. "El otro" ese era el padre del bebé de Kurenai.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! ;)


End file.
